


Drowning In the Welcoming Warmth of You

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Touching, season 3 fic, slow surrender, too many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: It always happens the same way and Silver always surrenders.





	Drowning In the Welcoming Warmth of You

The words inhabit the shadows that fill the room.  _You are not welcome._

Heat pools in Silver’s groin, desire lapping at him like the sea to the shore. Flint’s giving him  _that_ grin, that rapacious grin that Silver knows what it leads to _, where_  it leads to, him pressed flat upon the hanging bed of the captain’s cabin, with Flint between his thighs.

Flint moves closer, holding him against the desk, and this is how it goes. Silver waits, sweat slinking down his back at the lust in Flint’s eyes.

“But in my bed.” Flint murmurs, his mouth hot on Silver’s throat. “There you are welcome indeed.”

It stings. He wants to be welcome everywhere within Flint. Like it or not, Flint possesses him at times. Silver doesn’t like it, but he can’t escape it and he’s not sure he wants to.

Flint leans in, fingers moving down Silver’s chest, just abroad  sweep of them, down over his shirt, seeking the heat that threatens to consume Silver’s entire body.

Silver sucks in a breath as Flint’s hand explores the inside of his thighs. He bites his lower lip as Flint’s hand moves away, stroking around his cock until he’s thoroughly aroused.

Flint grins again, hungry and dangerous, and Silver hates how much he wants that smile pressed hotly into his skin, leaving marks for days.

Flint’s thumb bites into the jut of his hip, his fingers smoothing over the swell of his thigh, still without touching Silver where he craves it the most. He bites harder, trying to hold back, but unable to stifle his noise completely.

Flint keeps his fingers working, stroking into that curve of flesh. “Beg me.”

It always goes like this. Flint pushing, working to get Silver to show much he wants this, and Silver surrendering and begging until Flint touches him.

He wants to hold out, to show he doesn’t want this, he doesn’t want this, but Flint’s power of persuasion are such he can’t resist, even if he could resist, which is why he should.

Flint’s hand rests on his hip, just drawing light circles on his shirt, driving Silver mad. It’s not fair, what Flint’s touches does to him, just this amount of contact causes his mind to go blank, his body craving more and more and more, until he gives Flint anything he wants, anything he requests, anything he demands.

He can hold back. He can do this. Silver catches Flint’s wrist, stilling his motion.

“You’re teasing me again.” He starts. “It won’t work.”

Flint just looks at him, lethal and wary. “Is that right?”

“Yes.” Silver holds firm. He can do this.

Flint simply goes to his knees. And Silver stares down at him, as he mouths at the front of Silver’s breeches, tongue searching heatedly at his cock through the material.

Silver’s legs tremble and he catches at Flint’s shoulder before he can help himself, stumbling back against the desk as Flint noses deeper. There’s pre-come starting to form at the crotch of his breeches when Flint draws back. Flint strokes his fingers down the hot damp length of him and grins. Then he leans in just to suck lightly at the head and Silver whimpers, knuckles bone white as they hold on to the desk. His eyes are screwed shut, leg straining to stay upright. Flint will let him come in his breeches, he knows this; it’s happened before.

Flint grazes his teeth along his thickness and Silver’s whine is low and needy in his throat.

“Flint.” It’s forced from between his clenched teeth. Christ, he needs. He doesn’t want to, but he needs this, needs Flint.

Flint sits back, bringing his fingers over to stroke down along his balls, tender and tight in his breeches. Silver’s groan is a small, desperate thing he doesn’t recognize.

 _“Flint.”_  He knows Flint won’t give him more until he asks, but it’s all he can manage.

Flint’s fingers presser harder, rubbing back against his crotch, just the breeches between him and those probing, desiring fingers.

“Please.” Silver breathes. “Please.”

Flint straightens up, reaching for Silver’s breeches. He gets them down, baring Silver to his expansive view. Silver shudders with the weight of that gaze. Flint reaches over his shoulder to the desk to the oil standing there where he leaves it, as a statement to whatever this is between them, and then his hand is between Silver’s legs once more.

“Spread your legs.” He says brusquely and Silver does, all resistance gone. He grunts, trying not to gasp with pleasure as Flint sinks a slicked finger into him straight up to the knuckle.

Flint drags his finger deeper in him, hot and forceful and making Silver’s hips buck with pleasure. Silver’s stomach draws taut with lust. His thighs won’t stop trembling. He needs this so much, needs Flint to touch him.

Flint presses another finger in him, moving in slow torturous circles, rubbing him just right, making Silver rock harder against his fingers.

“I could make you come just like this.” Flint’s voice grates over him with the smugness of his satisfaction.

“You could.” Silver admits, hating him in this moment. They both know this. Why does Flint have to make him say it?

Flint waits, fucking him slowly with his fingers, sliding a third in him and making Silver shudder deeply. His head falls back, his hips canting towards Flint’s fist.

“But I want your cock.” He chokes out, sweat gathering at his brow, his cock dripping one bead at a time over his belly. Flint  _could_  make him come just from this. Flushed and spilling over his own stomach, Flint’s fingers buried in his ass. Yes, he could do this.

But Flint wants to fuck him; and he wants Flint’s cock. Silver knows that much.

 _Just fuck me_ , he thinks.  _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me._

Flint smiles at him and he realizes he’s spoken the words aloud.

“Oh, shut up.” Silver sighs.

“I’m not the one talking here.” Flint points out, rubbing his fingers over that spot, seeking that tight bundle of nerves, making Silver gasp.

“Stick your cock in me.” Silver says breathless and surrendering.

“Again.”

“I want your cock in me.”

“Again.” Flint keeps rubbing and Silver arches upward again, body surging with the force of his lust.

Just as he’s right on the verge, Flint pulls his fingers free.

“Fuck.” Silver leans back, watching as Flint smooths oil over his cock and then reaches for his hips. He lifts Silver as he thrusts into him and this too, Flint reminding Silver of his strength, grates at Silver.

He bites at Flint’s neck, closing his eyes letting Flint possess him. Flint claims his mouth, biting at his lower lip, making Silver clench around his cock.

Flint keeps going, his cock thrusting in and out of Silver, Silver’s body clinging to him with a fervor that he can’t deny. Flint sucks tightly at his shoulder, teeth sinking into him and Silver’s cock spasms, shooting thick ropes of come over Flint’s shirt. Flint bites harder and Silver clenches hot around him, trying to hold Flint in his body, trying to hold on to him just for a little while longer even as he knows he should pull away.

“We can’t keep this up forever.” Silver mutters into Flint’s shirt. He mouths a kiss there and draws back, looking up at Flint with weary eyes.

Flint’s arms simply sweep around him and he carries Silver over to the bed before Silver knows what he’s doing. He deposits Silver there, the bed rocking faintly with the motion. Flint strips off his boot and breeches, dropping them to the floor. Silver lies there, watching Flint as he peels away every piece of Silver’s clothing until he’s lying there naked.

Flint’s fingers go to the straps at his stump and Silver bites back the words ‘leave it.’ He remains silent as Flint sets the metal leg aside and turns back to look at him.

“We just finished.” Silver feels obliged to point out. He’d definitely felt it, even if Flint is acting like they’re just starting.

“I’m aware.” Flint says. He pulls at his own shirt, tugging it over his head and dropping it to the floor.

“So what exactly are you doing?” Silver props himself up on his elbows to gaze at him.

“Now I’m going to suck your cock until you’re ready to come again.” Flint says. “And then I’m going to make you beg all over again.”

Lust flutters in Silver’s belly, rising to swell over him again like a wave.

Flint grins, resting his hand on Silver’s thigh. “I told you, you’re welcome in my bed.”

Silver turns his head to hide his small smile as Flint crawls between his thighs


End file.
